ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters (film)
Toho |Row 11 title = Release date(s) |Row 11 info = TBA |Row 12 title = Length |Row 12 info = 145 minutes |Row 13 title = Country |Row 13 info = United States |Row 14 title = Language |Row 14 info = English}}Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters is an upcoming American monster film directed by Michael Dougherty and co-written by Dougherty and Zach Shields. The film is an upcoming film in Legendary's MonsterVerse and the first film in a two-film arc that will conclude with Godzilla: Final Wars. The film is a loose remake of the 1968 Godzilla film Destroy All Monsters. The film stars an ensemble cast, with returning and new cast members to the MonsterVerse. Plot As Titans and humans begin to coexist, the return of Godzilla's archnemesis, King Ghidorah, triggers the Titans worldwide destruction and uprising. As Monarch and the world's military forces try to evacuate cities caught in the chaos, the Titans battle for supremacy over the planet. Cast *Aaron Taylor-Johnson as Lieutenant Ford Brody *Kyle Chandler as Dr. Mark Russell *Millie Bobby Brown as Madison Russell *Elizabeth Olsen as Elle Brody *Alexander Skarsgård *Tom Holland as Lance Corporal James Collins *Kathryn Newton as Private First Class Laurie Weaver *Hailee Steinfeld as Private First Class Marie Elliot *Dacre Montgomery Lance Corporal Scott Connors *Katherine McNamara as Private First Class Ashley Morgan *Nick Robinson as Private First Class Ben Flynn *Shameik Moore as Private First Class Eddie Davis *Zendaya as Private First Class Kayla Morris *Kaitlyn Dever as Private First Class Megan Parker *Chris Evans as Captain Richard Drake *Chris Hemsworth as Staff Sergeant Nathan Kent *Tom Hardy as Captain David Price *James McAvoy as Captain Kevin MacTavish *Michael Fassbender as Captain Carl Wainwright *John Boyega as Sergeant Calvin Banks *Taron Egerton as Lieutenant Thomas Edwards *Margot Robbie as Charlotte Connors *Katherine Langford as Rebecca Lloyd *Sydney Sweeney as Emily Weaver *Jodie Comer as Sarah Collins *Florence Pugh as Claire Collins *Ella Hunt as Colleen Riley *Jacob Elordi as Private First Class Cole Walker *KJ Apa as Private First Class Steven Carter *Algee Smith as Private First Class Chris Johnson *Eliza Scanlen as Private First Class Jessica Rhodes *Matt Smith as Dr. Gareth Jones *Peter Capaldi as Dr. Andrew Carlyle *David Tennant as Dr. John Wells *Jodie Whittaker as Dr. Kerry Wright *Christopher Eccleston as Major General Joseph Wilcox *Karen Gillan as Rachel Manson *Arthur Darvill as Staff Sergeant Charlie Lance *Jenna Coleman as Jill Stewart *Hiroyuki Sanada as Dr. Akira Nakajima *Rinko Kikuchi as Dr. Misako Kaneda *Mark McKenna as Private First Class Nick O'Leary *Toby Wallace as Private First Class Alex Harris *Joe Keery as Private First Class Marcus Nash *Elle Fanning as April Sawyer *Maya Hawke as Chelsea Myers *Ciara Bravo as Marcie Hills *Bruce Campbell as Dan Burke *Jamie Lee Curtis as Senator Angela Jenson *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Colonel Frank Bishop *David Harbour as Sergeant Major Mason Reeves *Regina King as Senator Sharon Fuller *Cary Elwes as Dr. Paul Grant *Zhang Ziyi as Dr. Ilene Chen and Dr. Ling Chen *Bradley Whitford as Dr. Rick Stanton *Charles Dance as Alan Jonah *Thomas Middleditch as Dr. Sam Coleman *Aisha Hinds as Colonel Diane Foster *O'Shea Jackson Jr. as Chief Warrant Officer Jackson Barnes *David Strathairn as Admiral William Stenz *Joe Morton as Dr. Houston Brooks *Richard T. Jones as Captain Russell Hampton *Carson Bolde as Sam Brody *CCH Pounder as Senator Williams Monsters *Godzilla *King Kong *King Ghidorah *Rodan *Mothra *MechaGodzilla *Gamera *Clover *MUTO *Gigan *Orga *Destoroyah *Biollante *Anguirus *Hedorah *Ebirah *Gyaos *Kumonga *Kamacuras *Megalon *Baragon *Behemoth *Scylla *Methuselah *Skullcrawler *Camazotz *Battra *King Caesar *Varan *Megaguirus *The Gryphon *Bagan *Gezora *Kamoebas *Quetzalcoatl *Gorgo *Yonggary *Reptilicus Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Music To be added Reception To be added Critical reaction To be added Box office To be added Sequel The fill will be followed by a sequel, Godzilla: Final Wars. Category:Godzilla Category:MonsterVerse Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Toho Category:King Kong Category:Gamera